


Fleur d’Amour

by CasualOtaku



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Drug Abuse, Falling In Love, Flowers, Hemlock Is Not A Villain, I'm Being Overly Cautious Tagging This To Be Absolutely Safe, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason Todd is Hemlock, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Romance, it's not as dark as the tags imply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualOtaku/pseuds/CasualOtaku
Summary: Fleuromancy; the ability to magically manipulate flowering plants.It was a subset of Geomancy, the ability to manipulate all plants connected to the Earth.  And Geomancy was a subset of Ecomancy, which extended to air plants, fungi, and even some animals.  It was fascinating stuff all in all.  There was just one problem.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 96
Kudos: 242





	1. Poppies & Lentils

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta readers robinlikeitshot and [strawberryjei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjei/pseuds/strawberryjei) for helping me wrangle this one into submission.
> 
> I'd also like to doubly thank @strawberryjei as well as everyone on the Capes & Coffee discord server for giving me the prompt that led to this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to hit rock bottom before you can start to rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the tags had you worried I want to assure you it really isn't that graphic. But if you would rather not chance it, this chapter is the darkest part of the story and you can safely skip it and still enjoy the rest of the story (which is pretty much G rated). Just know Jason has bad stuff happen to him. It's a slow trek up the hill from here.

Jason was less than ten summers old when he killed his mother. Not by his own hands, of course, but the end result was the same. He’d given in to her pleas to ask the pretty red flowers to grow just a little bit faster, a little bit stronger. She said she needed them. She said she could use them to make a medicine that would earn them a lot of money. 

Jason knew it was a lie. What she made was a poison; little black balls that made people’s voices go funny as they just lay there smoking them and scratching at skin that had gone papery and thin. His mother had smoked far too many of those wretched little balls; now she was dead and part of Jason wished he’d died with her. At the very least he wished he’d had enough sense to run before the neighbors rushed over at the sound of his screams.   
  
Instead, he’d just sat there; crying and begging her to wake up as the peacekeepers stormed their little hovel. Her death had been ruled an accidental suicide, and Jason had become an orphan. And since no respectable family would want the rail-thin child of an opium whore, Jason had been dragged off to a cesspool of an orphanage. It came as no surprise to him that he and the other children were used as free labor...among other things.   
  
Jason hadn’t even fought the touching the first time, or the next, or even the next. He told himself he deserved the feel of those slimy hands on his body for his part in his mother’s death. He deserved to be forced to return those touches even as it made his skin crawl. So he kept his head down, hid his powers, and just tried to survive. But then came the day the headmaster tried to actually enter him, and it hurt so badly that Jason had finally, finally screamed for help. And the Green had answered.   
  
There was no hiding or denying his ability at that point. Not when the lentils the Headmaster had eaten for lunch began to sprout, sending fresh young shoots bursting out of every orifice. The man screamed as best he could with the delicate green tendrils filling his mouth and nose. His eyes rolled back and forth in open terror as he began desperately tearing out the fledgling plants, occasionally pulling a tiny bit of flesh with them.   
  
This time Jason did run. He tore out of the orphanage only to run headlong into the royal guard… literally. A tall man with brown hair and green eyes clamped onto Jason’s shoulders and held him fast. 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going, kid. What are you running for anyway?”

Jason tried to break free, terrified they intended to drag him back to the orphanage.   
  
“Hal, you’re scaring the poor boy.” a gentle voice admonished.   
  
“Hey- he’s the one that bumped into me.” the guard said before looking down at Jason who was damn near hysterical as he realized he  _ couldn’t  _ break free. So he called on the Green again and several apples from a nearby vendor began launching themselves at Hal’s head. The guard squawked in surprise and let go of Jason in favor of creating a magical shield.   
  
Jason didn’t stop to admire the bright green construct. Not when he heard the headmaster clattering down the stairs, still ripping at the remaining lentils.   
  
“Get back here, you little whore!” the man bellowed. “Once I’m done with you, you’ll wish I’d just choked you with my co--”   
  
The headmaster didn’t get to say more. He suddenly found himself in the grip of a huge green fist as Hal tilted his head towards his companion. “Barry, you get the kid. I’m going to…question our slimy little friend here.”   
  
The other man nodded and was gone in a literal flash, tearing after Jason at a speed so fast he was in front of the fleeing boy in the space of two blinks.   
  
“Easy there,” Barry said as Jason skidded to a halt to avoid another impact. “I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to find out--”   
  
“I’m not going back!” Jason shouted hysterically as he looked around for something to use as a weapon. “You can’t make me! His hands are gross and slimy and I’m not gonna let him touch me again!”   
  
Barry felt his heart break a little at those words. The King had sent them to investigate the orphanage so he’d had some idea of what to expect. Still, seeing the terror in this poor boy’s eyes made him sick to his very soul. He wanted very much to snap and swear, but he had to remain calm or he’d spook the child. He raised his hands, palms up to make it clear he was unarmed and wouldn’t be reaching out to grab the terrified boy. “You’re right. I can’t make you go. I  _ won’t  _ make you go. I won’t even ask you to. What Bumble did was wrong and I would NEVER ask you to go back to a place that allowed it.”   
  
Jason trembled a little as he stared at the guard. The man had short blonde hair, a soft smile, and the most gentle cornflower blue eyes he’d ever seen. The same sort of eyes his mother had on her good days. Suddenly all the grief he’d been keeping bottled up inside burst and he launched himself at Barry’s midsection, sobs erupting from his very core as he finally let himself cry for everything he had lost.

“Shhh, there, there. I’ve got you.” Barry murmured as he wrapped his arms around the little boy. “You’ll be safe now. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry: Hal...
> 
> Hal: *whistles innocently*
> 
> Barry: Hal!
> 
> Hal: What? I did what you asked. I didn't rip out his tongue. I didn't break any bones. And he's totally able to stand...well lay on his side and whimper for trial. 
> 
> Barry: *facepalms, but can't find it in himself to be angry* 
> 
> Hal: You said nothing at all about crushing his gonads. Next time be more specific.


	2. Carrots And Hemlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason earns his new moniker.

Barry "The Flash” Allen kept his promise that day and then some.   
  
Every child that had been in Willard Bumble’s care had been moved to other orphanages, orphanages that had been carefully vetted by the King himself. Except Jason. He had been taken to a mage school. The young boy had been overwhelmed at first. He’d gone from living in a one-room hut with his mother and several of her ‘friends’ while subsisting on scraps; to a large communal room filled with moth-eaten cots and slightly healthier scraps; to having just one roommate, three square meals a day, and a proper education. 

Unfortunately, he was still the odd one out and was often teased because of it. Almost every other child here came from well to do families, those that hadn’t were already well ahead of him on basic subjects like reading and arithmetic. Jason was stuck playing catch up on top of the normal curriculum. Luckily, he took to reading like a duck to water and could often be found in the library, pouring over books to increase his knowledge. It was here that he learned the name for his ability.   
  
Fleuromancy; the ability to magically manipulate flowering plants.    
  
It was a subset of Geomancy, the ability to manipulate all plants connected to the Earth. And Geomancy was a subset of Ecomancy, which extended to air plants, fungi, and even some animals. It was fascinating stuff all in all. There was just one problem.   
  
His connection to the plants was strong, but his control sucked balls. Take Exhibit A. The field test was to get a single seedling to grow while the plants around it remained dormant. Jason had managed to make one of the seedlings before him burst to a height of 2 meters. Unfortunately, said plant was--   
  
“Is that hemlock?” the girl beside him squealed.   
  
“Shut up, Rose.” Jason hissed. “I just need to try again.”   
  
“It is!” Rose said, completely ignoring Jason’s plea. “Master Woodrue! Jason grew hemlock instead of carrots!”   
  
The professor headed over and scowled at the huge hemlock plant, which was only a few centimetres shorter than he was. “Would you care to explain to me how you managed to grow one of only two poisonous plants in your lot, Mr. Todd?”   
  
Jason squirmed slightly at the scrutiny. “I was trying to think of the scientific name for carrot,  _ apiaceae conium carota _ _. _ ”   
  
At the mere utterance of the words the hemlock in Rose’s plot suddenly shot up as well, uprooting her little carrot plant and sending it flying.   
  
Rose let out a screech of ‘terror’ when the tuber grazed her cheek and zipped to their professor’s side. “He attacked me! Hemlock boy attacked me!”   
  
“Did not!” Jason snarled. “All I did was say the name  _ apiaceae  _ _ \-- _ ”   
  
“Quiet!” Woodrue shouted, causing the young boy to clam up and scowl.

Jason could feel the derision in every word as Woodrue all but hissed. “The proper name for an edible carrot is  _ apiaceae  _ _ DAUCUS carota,  _ Mister Todd.  _ Conium _ is the word for hemlock.”   
  
Jason flushed at that. How could he have gotten it so wrong? They didn’t even sound alike.   
  
Woodrue’s eyes narrowed in disgust. “I still cannot believe the Goddess chose YOU to be one of her vessels. But seeing as we’re stuck with you, at least make yourself somewhat useful. Go to the greenhouse and get the tools to dig up these two travesties. Then take the remains to Mistress Isley.”   
  
‘Yes, Master Woodrue.” Jason bit out, trying to remember to be polite. Hal would have told him to flip the man off and lodge a carrot up his ass, but that would disappoint Barry. And he didn’t want to disappoint his ‘uncle’ by getting expelled over petty vengeance. Not when Barry had gone out of his way to get Jason into the mage school instead of letting him languish in obscurity at a normal orphanage.    
  
That didn’t keep Jason from picturing ways to make Woodrue’s day a LOT more annoying as he padded across the vast lawn and entered the greenhouse. He was trying to decide if it would be more delightful to ask the corpse flower to move under the professor’s window or to have some creeping myrtle take over part of his garden, when someone suddenly spoke.    
  
“Well someone is looking rather devious.”   
  
Jason jumped and turned towards the voice. He felt his jaw drop as his gaze fell on one of the prettiest women he’d ever seen. Her hair was as red as the rose she held cradled in her hand, and her eyes were as green as spring. She gave Jason a smile before she let go of the rose and padded over; hips swaying hypnotically as she seemed to all but glide across the floor. “You aren’t looking to cause trouble in my house, are you?”   
  
Jason blinked, then blushed clear to his toes. “N-no, ma’am. Master Woodrue sent me to get some tools to dig up the hemlock I accidentally grew during our test.”   
  
“Why dig it up?” she asked. “The hemlock has its uses the same as all my children.”   
  
Jason blinked at that. “Your children?”   
  
“Why yes.” the woman said. “All the seeds in the garden came from me.”   
  
“Oh. I see.” Jason said, even though he really didn’t. “Well, either way, I have to dig it up as punishment for growing hemlock instead of carrots. With my luck that’s what they’re going to start calling me now. Rose was already calling me Hemlock Boy.”   
  
The woman sighed and reached out to brush a few stray hairs from Jason’s forehead. His locks weren’t nearly as vibrant as hers, looking much closer to a deep orange with hints of brown. He hated it. It made him stick out from a mile away, especially when it included tan skin, freckles, and mismatched eyes that seemed to shift from ice blue to jade green.   
  
“Your name is Jason, yes?”   
  
Jason nodded the affirmative.   
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Jason. My name is Pamela Isley,” the woman said with a small smile.   
  
Jason blinked. “You’re Poison Ivy?!”   
  
As soon as the words were out of his Jason wished he could cram them back in. That had been beyond rude. Why couldn’t he keep his big mouth shut?   
  
Rather than get angry however, she laughed. “They still call me that, do they? Good.”   
  
“Good?” Jason asked.

She smiled and nodded. “If they have to try to tear me down with that name, it means they recognize that I have powers they don’t. Teasing is only born of two things, love and jealousy. And I don’t need to tell you that name wasn’t born of love.”

Jason nodded before freezing when another student stopped at the door of the greenhouse and shouted.   
  
“Hey, Hemlock! Master Woodrue says to hurry it up or he’ll have you gathering fertilizer after class for the rest of the week.”   
  
Mistress Isley turned towards the other student and lifted one, pale green hand. With a snap of her fingers a nearby dahlia swiveled towards the young man and sprayed him with a shimmery mist of pollen. The teen squinted as it got in his eyes, then suddenly went slack, swaying slightly on his feet.   
  
“Tell Woodrue that I will be taking over Jason’s tutelage, and that I will personally turn HIM into fertilizer if he has any objections,” she purred.   
  
The student nodded and turned to go.   
  
“Oh, and take the tools he requested. You and the rest of the class can dig up the hemlock. Just be certain you’re gentle. If you damage the roots I will be giving you all a crash course in mithridatism.”   
  
The student nodded again and went over to the tool rack, where he picked up several shovels, a hand rake, and a hoe before heading off.   
  
Jason watched him go. Unable to help but picture a puppet on strings. More than that however he wanted to ask--   
  
“What’s mithridatism?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason: *tells his tale of woe and gets bullied right in front of Pamela Isley*
> 
> Pamela: *mother hen instinct activated* Pick on my child again and my babies will tear you limb from limb.
> 
> Jason: But I'm not your--
> 
> Pamela: *pats Jason on the head as her vines start chasing bullies down*  
> You are now. Let's go get you some rose milk tea.


	3. Dandelions and Seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeds must spread to grow, so Hemlock must leave his current garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short interlude until we get to the true meat of the story. So, I'll be posting another chapter later today.

Mithridatism, Jason learned, was the act of deliberately ingesting tiny amounts of poison in an ever increasing amount in order to build up an immunity. It was something Pamela had practiced religiously, and now she simply couldn’t be poisoned by  _ anything  _ originating from a plant or animal source. She could have easily weaponized her knowledge, but instead she used her gifts to create medicines and restoratives that made her the most prized apothecary in the kingdom.   
  
She took Jason under her proverbial wing from the moment they met, until the day of his eventual graduation. He never got quite as good as her at plant control, but she was still proud of him regardless. That alone made her something he’d never had; a good mother. Jason had wanted to cry when it was time to leave her side, but she’d scolded him by saying seeds had to spread to grow. That and she had utter confidence that Jason had yet to reach his true potential. 

It was hard sentiment to hold onto when his so-called peers went on to join the ranks of the illustrious battle mages, but Jason was sent to the Royal Garden. None of them could compare to the skill Jason had with flowers and everyone knew it. He could literally leave wildflowers behind with every step if he was so inclined, and after Pamela’s training he could make a tree grow from seed to fruit in just one month. But that hadn’t mattered when it came to assignments, his reputation as “Hemlock” pretty much doomed him to a more mundane existence.   
  
It could have been worse, of course. His powers made maintaining the garden, even one as vast as the Royal Garden, a breeze. And he only became more adept as he adjusted to his new surroundings. 

By his second year at the castle, Jason took over as head gardener and nobody even  _ tried  _ to pull rank. How could they? The original gardener was starting to go blind and even the full-fledged geomancers couldn’t keep up with Jason’s intrinsic ability. Pamela had been thrilled and sent him a collection of her rarest seeds as congratulations, Barry and Hal had thrown him a small party complete with a large spiced cake dusted in actual sugar.

Compared to where he started, Jason was living a dream. He had an entire cabin to call his own, not just one corner of a communal room. It even included his own private bathing chamber with a well water pump that let him fill a large copper tub with magically heated water so he could have warm baths without lugging pots from the hearth.   
  
Barry and Hal were both guards at the castle at that point, so he still had his ‘uncles’ close at hand. He’d even become friends with Prince Richard “Dick” Grayson and a battle mage named Kory Anders (he liked her name because it reminded him of coriander, one of his favorite herbs).    
  
He got a small boon in the form of some quail or cod every week. He got his own small plot of land for a personal garden, and on holidays he was invited to attend the royal balls. Not as an honored guest of course, but he still got to sit in the back and listen to the bards sing and weave stories while he sipped wine and made certain the flowers remained alive and well until he could transfer any the guests didn’t keep back to the garden after the party.   
  
Jason was... mostly content. He had good food, great shelter, and a job that didn’t require a ton of backbreaking labor. It would be greedy to ask any more of the Goddess considering his past, but he felt a longing grow in his heart as he watched others around him date and marry. Hal and Barry had become shieldmates, with some very understanding wives to bear them children. Prince Richard was actively pursuing Barbara, the daughter of the Captain of the Guard. And even Kory, who used to go through men like a baker went through flour, had somehow stumbled into a lasting relationship with Roy Harper, an archer from the nearby hamlet of Kane’s Finger. They were already expecting a child and were set to be married next spring. 

It made Jason long for that same kind of happiness. And he found himself thinking of something Pamela had often said. 

_ Sometimes love will come to you like dandelion seeds on the wind, plentiful but transient. That kind of love is ultimately shallow and can be pulled up like a weed. Real love is like a rose, plant it deep; care for it diligently; and accept that you will get jabbed by its thorns.  _ _ But once it blooms, it will be a thing of true beauty that will reward you again and again simply by existing. _

So Jason decided to risk one small request of the universe. He wanted love, real love. He whispered his request to the bulb of a rose as he planted it under the light of a blue moon. If his request was granted the bulb would grow and flower. If not, it would either remain dormant or wither and die. And if that were to happen... well, his life was still good, with or without someone to call his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pamela: *gently snips a few rose hips from one of her 'babies' and and gives them a kiss before sending them off to Jason* Be sure to take good care of my little Hemlock. 
> 
> Jason: *plants the hips and wishes for true love*
> 
> Roses: ...no pressure. No pressure at all. 😰💦


	4. Princes and Persimmons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason meets the new prince.

It took an agonizing two years for Jason’s rose bush to finally grow. If he hadn’t been able to feel the thrum of verdant, but dormant life below the soil he might have been inclined to believe it wouldn’t grow at all. But even when it grew enough to tower over him at nearly three meters tall, it would only bud, not bloom. It was the only flower to ever do that to him, and it nearly crushed him because Jason took it as a sign that he was either doomed to unrequited love or no love at all. 

Then the King adopted the orphaned son of the Duchy of Drake.

Timothy Jackson Drake had been just thirteen summers old and as gangly as a newborn colt when Jason last saw him. Now the former marquis had grown out of his awkward teenage phase and into a gorgeous young man. His build was still slight, but powerful, with well-defined muscles that stood out even under his thick winter hose. 

He was still short though.

Even at a distance Jason could tell the new prince was at least a head and a half under Jason’s own height. Short but spry, the older man realized as he watched Tim clamber up a persimmon tree to get at the handful of fruits that had been left on the higher branches.   
  
“Do you need assistance, your highness?” Jason asked as he came to a stop under the tree.  
  
Tim startled and let out a gasp when his foot slipped and sent him plummeting towards the ground. Jason instinctively darted forward and caught the younger man before he could crack his hip or head on the cold cobblestones below.   
  
Tim slowly opened one eye, then the other, before looking up at his rescuer. He blinked a few times, then murmured, “Wow. You have the most amazing eyes.”  
  
Jason blushed a bit at that assessment. How was he supposed to respond to that?  
  
“Is that your natural hair color? I know some magic users have red hair, but I’ve never seen that shade of red before. It’s so pretty! Like fire and autumn leaves.”  
  
Jason was a bit flabbergasted by the open appraisal and told himself that he really, REALLY should say something right now. Or at the very least he should offer to put the new prince back on his feet. Only he couldn’t seem to find a good spot to get a word in edgewise as Tim continued to chatter, seemingly undisturbed that he was still being held in a commoner’s arms.  
  
Thankfully, he was spared trying to find a tactful way to interrupt when Prince Richard arrived looking for his new brother.  
  
“Tim? Are you out here, baby bird? The scullery maid said she saw you head into the gar--”  
  
Tim and Jason both froze before turning towards the older man.  
  
Dick raised an eyebrow. “Am I interrupting something?”  
  
Both men blushed furiously as Tim scrambled to get out of Jason’s arms and back onto his feet.  
  
“I just wanted a persimmon--” Tim began.  
  
“I was just doing my rounds, your highness,” Jason said at the same time.  
  
“They just taste better fresh off the tree,” Tim continued.  
  
“I saw Prince Timothy climbing the tree,” Jason said.  
  
“I was reaching for one when--”  
  
“I called out to him to see if he needed help when--”  
  
“I fell.”  
  
“He fell.”  
  
Tim and Jason looked at each other and seemed to come to a silent agreement over how to end the overlapping explanations before Jason fell silent and Tim finished.  
  
“This fellow caught me and likely saved me a world of pain.”  
  
“What he said,” Jason said with a nod. He knew Dick wasn’t the sort of nobleman that would call for punishment just because Jason touched someone above his station, but he also knew it was definitely not considered appropriate. At least not in public.  
  
“Ah, good,“ Dick teased. “I won’t have to give my favorite gardener a shovel talk about trying to woo my sweet, innocent, baby brother.”  
  
“Dick!” Tim gasped as he turned a pretty shade of pink. 

Jason found the young man’s blush strangely appealing, but he wasn’t suicidal enough to mention it out loud.   
  
Dick just laughed and wrapped Tim up in a hug. “I’m just glad you’re safe. And this is as good a time as any to introduce you. Timothy, this is Jason Peter Todd.”  
  
“The head gardener?” Tim asked.  
  
“Aye,” Jason replied with a bow. “It is both an honor and a pleasure to meet you, your highness.”  
  
“The pleasure is all mine,” Tim replied before blinking. “Oh, I just realized I forgot to thank you for saving me. I do apologize.”  
  
“It’s quite alright,” Jason assured him. “I’m here to serve.”  
  
As he said it, Jason raised his hand and a branch of the tree slowly bent down and extended a single stem so he could gently snip off a plump, ripe persimmon. He smiled and presented the fruit to Tim. The young prince accepted it with a delighted grin.  
  
“Impressive!” Tim said. “Invisible hands spells aren’t usually that delicate.”  
  
“It wasn’t invisible hands, your highness. It was fleuromancy.” Jason explained. “Essentially, I asked the tree to move a bit so I could get the fruit. It WANTS them to be eaten after all. That’s how it spreads its seeds.”  
  
Tim looked down at the bright orange fruit and made a mental note to save a few seeds before nodding. “Thank you. It looks delicious.”  
  
“They are delicious,” Jason assured him. “I take care to make every edible plant as healthy and happy as possible, and they produce the most delectable fruit they can in return.”  
  
Tim gently polished the persimmon with his sleeve before he bit in and purred. “Mmmm, it’s so nice and sweet.”  
  
“That’s why they were still there. So they could reach the perfect ripeness for preserves.” Jason said.  
  
Dick looked back and forth between the two before speaking. “Timothy has quite the academic mind. I’m certain he’ll be trekking to the South Garden to knock on your door and ask you many a question now that you know each other.”  
  
Timothy blushed again and elbowed Dick before taking another bite of persimmon. “So what did you want, _Dick_?”

Dick laughed at the literal ribbing. “Some prospective brides arrived at our doorstep and Father says you have to accept or reject them.”  
  
“Already?” Tim lamented. “I’ve barely settled in.”  
  
“Heavy is the head that shares the crown.” Dick intoned, earning a sharp pinch.  
  
Tim turned back to Jason and gave the fleuromancer a warm smile. “Thank you again for saving me. I hope we meet again soon.”  
  
“You’re most welcome, your highness,” Jason said with a smile of his own.  
  
Honestly, Jason didn’t expect all that much to come of it. Yes, he was friends with Richard, but Dick had been a commoner as well before King Bruce adopted him. Timothy Drake had been born to nobility, in a long line of succession that was rumored to include actual dragons. Aside from a mutual appreciation of persimmons straight from the tree they had absolutely nothing in common. The chances of them seeing each other again, much less conversing were minimal at best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason: _*catches Tim in his arms*_ Daijōbu desu ka?
> 
> Tim: _*blushes at Jason's hotness*_ H-hai.*swoons*
> 
> Dick: _*blinks as the air fills with bubbles and red camelias*_ Huh, so that's what it looks like in anime vision. _*adjusts the shipping glasses*_ Now to get them to ki--
> 
> Fate: _*swats Dick upside the head*_ No. _*points to a bench*_ Sit over there and let me do my thing, Richard. You have all the subtlety of rampaging elephant.  
> 


	5. Rosebuds and Pears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is a serial fruit thief.

The next morning Jason headed out to tend the gardens per usual. Muscle memory took him several steps past his personal plot before the morning fog lifted enough to have him doubling back to stare at his rose bush. He’d already harvested most of the hips and buds after the first frost so there shouldn’t have been any flowers—especially not this late in the year.

Yet right there, near the center of the bush was a cluster of bright, cherry red roses with a spot of sunny yellow at the center. A heady perfume rose off the blossoms all but demanding that Jason stop a moment to appreciate the scent. So he did just that, inhaling deeply before running his finger gently along the petals. “I can’t believe it. You’re finally here.”   
  
Jason fought down the urge to squeal. He liked to think of himself as far too manly to do such a thing. Ah, fuck it. He’d squeal anyway. His roses had finally bloomed! Surely that meant someone new would be arriving that he could love and be loved by in return. Jason grinned at the thought, but tried not to get too excited. It had been YEARS before these flowers bloomed, and it was from only a few buds on a huge bush. There was every chance he still had a small wait on his hands. Even so, his day definitely felt a bit brighter as he set out once more.

Despite his excitement all thoughts of the new roses faded into the background when Jason tripped across Tim in the gardens once more. He spied the young prince carefully making his way up a pear tree but he didn’t call out to him for fear of making him slip again. Instead he watched as Tim snagged one of the plump fruits before he dropped back down and made his way over to the Dragon’s Hearth to eat it. 

That was... different. Most people preferred to limit their time around the relic despite the aura of warmth that surrounded it. Not that Jason blamed them; It was shaped like an actual dragon's heart after all. It even let out a soft beating sound as water and fire swirled within its clear red chambers, creating the illusion of flowing blood as it heated the water.  
  
Tim, however, seemed perfectly content to curl up directly under it and stare into the mystical flames while he bit into the purloined pear. It was an especially juicy pear , so nectar ended up overflowing and running down his hand. Rather than pull out a handkerchief or the like to wipe up the spill, Tim just licked it off, slowly dragging his tongue up the middle of his forearm to the base of his palm.  
  
Jason had to clap a hand over his mouth to hold in the sudden urge to moan. Who knew eating a pear could be so... erotic? He must have made some kind of sound though because Tim’s head suddenly whipped in his direction. They simply stared at each other a moment, both turning a bit pink. Tim recovered first and let out a sheepish laugh.  
  
“My apologies, Jason. I’m sure you were saving them for the banquet next week but they looked so good. I couldn’t help myself.”  
  
Jason shook his head. “It’s quite alright, your highness. You’re the prince. You’re allowed to take some here and there. You’re up quite early though.”  
  
Tim shrugged. “I didn’t sleep well. I thought a nice cool snack and some time listening to the Hearth might soothe me enough to get in a couple more hours before I had to start my day.”  
  
“If you’re having trouble sleeping I’d be happy to blend you a soothing tea,” Jason offered.  
  
“Sleeping teas leave me groggy when I wake. I’d rather deal with the normal level of tiredness,” Tim said before he scrunched up his nose and took another bite of pear.   
  
“It sounds like you’ve been given the wrong blend for your constitution,” Jason said, trying hard not to be affected when Tim once again licked up the excess juice. “I can adjust for that.”  
  
“You can?” Tim asked.   
  
Jason nodded. “Pamela Isley is my godmother and I learned much at her side.”  
  
“Really?” Tim asked. “Then why aren’t you an apothecary? You’d earn more.”  
  
Jason shrugged. “There was a time I considered it, but my true talent lies in flowering plants. Many medicinal herbs don’t flower.”  
  
“Oh... I see,” Tim said.  
  
“But, a tea to soothe a frazzled mind is well within my wheelhouse,” Jason assured him.. “I’ll just head back to my shed and mix one up.”  
  
“I’ll come with you,” Tim said before he quickly finished off the pear. “I’d like to see it done. If that’s okay.”  
  
“Of course, your highness,” Jason said. “Please, follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason: _*watches Tim licking himself to clean up fruit juice and whimpers*_
> 
> Tim: _*tilts his head*_ Is something wrong?
> 
> Jason: Nope! Nothing at all! _*Goes to all the trees that still have fruit later that night and makes sure they're all extra juicy. Gets some questioning rustles in return.*_ It's not perverted. It's my job to make sure your fruit tastes good. Don't judge me!
> 
> NOTE: Because I got asked during the beta phase, the relic is called the "Dragon's HEARTH" instead of the "Dragon's HEART" because it sounds less morbid that way. (And it's purpose is to act much like a kitchen hearth as it can heat both water and air.)


	6. Ginger and Tea Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason gets an unexpected visitor.

Unannounced visitors weren’t entirely uncommon in Jason’s little section of the garden, but it was rare enough to give him pause when he heard his gate creak open. He got to his feet and peered through his greased paper window to see the hazy outline of someone walking down the path to his door. They were about halfway there when they suddenly broke off and moved into his garden.

Jason frowned and headed to his door so he could get a clear look at the intruder, only to freeze when he saw Tim leaning over to smell the roses.  
  
The young prince looked up as the light from inside the cabin fell on him and smiled. “Hello, Jason. I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”  
  
Jason blinked a few times before he shook his head. “No, not at all. How may I serve you, your highness?”  
  
“Actually, I’m here to serve you,” Tim said as he stepped back onto the path and held up a large wicker basket. “That tea you made for me was utterly divine. I slept like a newborn babe and I didn’t wake with lead in my veins. I thought that deserved a small boon so I brought you a few things to add to your larder.”  
  
“You’re too kind, your highness,” Jason said with a bow.  
  
“Tim is fine,” Tim said. “It’s just us out here so you don’t have to stand on ceremony.”  
  
Jason hesitated, before nodding. “Thank you, Tim. Would you like to come inside? My evening stew isn’t quite ready yet, but I’ve enough hot water for some tea.”  
  
“I’d like that. Thank you.” Tim said as he headed inside and looked around. Like most commoners, Jason’s home was mostly one large room with areas sectioned off based on purpose. Only he had the luxury of staying in it alone. Tim headed over to the dining area and set down the basket before he began removing its contents.  
  
A loaf of fine, white bread; a small wheel of hardened cheese covered in bright red wax; a pot of prepared mustard; some fresh salted butter; a short chain of sausage links; a pint of cream; a bottle of wine; and finally, a small wooden cellar filled with salt.

Jason stared at the bounty as he headed over with two mugs of steeping tea. “Your high-- Tim. I don’t mean to sound ungrateful, but this is far too generous for something as simple as a bit of tea.”

“I disagree,” Tim said as he accepted his mug and breathed in the spicy aroma. “Is that... ginger?”  
  
“Ginger, cinnamon, clove, peppercorns, star anise, and cardamom with black tea leaves,” Jason replied. “A merchant from the Far East shared the recipe with Momma Ivy in return for curing his gout. He called it _chai masala._ I find it best sweetened and mixed with a bit of milk, but you may want to try it plain before seasoning to taste.”  
  
Tim nodded and took a small sip before letting out a little purr. “Mmm, that is delightful, but I would like to try it with a bit of sugar. Do you mind?”  
  
Jason shook his head and offered Tim a spoon. “Not at all. I wouldn’t have it if it weren’t for you.” 

Tim took the spoon with a smile and scooped a bit into his tea, giving it a stir before sipping again. “I really like this. Might I have more to take with me?”  
  
“The ginger needs to be crushed fresh, but I can make you a blend that has everything else. Just be sure not to overindulge. The black tea can prevent sleep if you drink too much.”  
  
“Oh,” Tim said before looking down at his mug.  
  
“Don’t worry. One mug won’t be enough to cause that this early in the evening,” Jason assured him.  
  
“Oh good,” Tim said before sipping again. “By the way, what kind of roses are you growing out there? I’ve never seen such full blooms this late in the season.”

Jason blushed a bit since he knew the real reason for the late bloom, but wasn’t about to share it. “Ahh... the buds came from one of my godmother’s Gloire des Rosomenes. It’s also known as the Red Robin or Ragged Robin.”  
  
“I like them,” Tim declared. “They smell delightful.”   
  
“I, uh...I’ll look into planting some for you in Spring.” Jason murmured. “If the bush continues to flower.”  
  
“If?” Tim asked.  
  
“It’s a very special bush,” Jason admitted. “I can’t will it to grow, because it’s been tied to an intent, a request of the Goddess. What you see out there isn’t normal growth, it’s a sign my request has been granted.”  
  
“What was the intent?” Tim asked.  
  
Jason was saved from answering by a sudden knocking on the door. He got up to answer and opened it to reveal a very familiar member of the royal guard.  
  
“Uncle Barry?” he asked. “Is something wrong?”  
  
“Not at all. I’ve just been sent to fetch our wayward prince.” Barry said before looking at Tim. “Begging your pardon your highness, but his majesty, King Bruce, requests your presence at once in the Great Hall.”  
  
Tim sighed and finished his last sip of tea before he got to his feet and gave Jason a smile. “Thank you for having me, Jason. I enjoyed the visit.”  
  
“It was an honor to have you over, your highness.” Jason said with a bow.  
  
Tim smiled at that and headed out, letting Barry scoop him up into his arms before they both disappeared in a flash of red. Jason wrinkled his nose at the slight scent of ozone left in their wake and prepared to head back inside when something else caught his attention.  
  
Jason headed outside and paused in front of his roses. Even in the dim light of dusk, he could see that several more rose buds had opened and were emitting an almost overwhelming amount of perfume. Jason carefully reached out to touch some of the new blooms. Was this just residual growth finally catching up to them, or was it…  
  
Jason shook his head and headed back inside. Tim’s arrival and the plant’s sudden growth spurt had to be a coincidence. Surely the Goddess wouldn’t deliver him an actual prince as a love interest. That sort of thing only happened in sappy bard’s tales, not real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason: _*gently mists his roses* _I can hardly wait to see who you bring for me to love.__  
>   
>  Tim: _*pops up with a basket of expensive goodies*_ Hi, Jason. I **really** like your "tea". So I went ridiculously overboard with this gift basket. Won't you please accept my **gift**? _*bats his big beautiful eyes*_  
>   
>  Jason: Of course, your highness. Thank you for your kindness. I'll make you some more tea since you enjoy it so much.  
>   
> Tim: _*blinks*_ This tea is really awesome and all but I was actually trying to hint that-- _*Barry shows up and whisks Tim away*_  
>   
>  Barry: Sorry! Just doing my job! We'll talk later.  
>   
> Jason: _*watches the pair go and returns to his roses*_ Wow, you grew even more. That new lover of mine must be really, really close to arriving. I can hardly wait!  
>   
> Roses: _*cry in perfume*_ You are an idiot, Hemlock! 😭  
>   
> 


	7. Roses and Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason gets some advice. Misunderstandings soon follow.

“So, you’re trying to woo Prince Timothy, huh?” Hal asked.  
  
“That’s not what happened, Uncle Hal.” Jason said as he set out a platter with some slices of sausage and cheese from the bounty Tim had gifted him. “He brought food to me, not the other way around.”   
  
“So he’s trying to woo you?” Hal asked as he took a single slice of each to sample.   
  
“Don’t be absurd,” Jason replied as he poured tea for Hal and Barry.   
  
“Are you sure?” Barry asked. “He was smiling at you an awful lot.”   
  
“He’s just being friendly,” Jason insisted.   
  
“Do you NOT want him to woo you?” Barry asked, taking a piece of the platter for himself.

Jason blushed and took a sip of his own tea in lieu of answering.   
  
“Oooh, so you DO want to be wooed,” Hal teased.

“I’m just a gardener, Uncle Hal,” Jason said after a moment. “Why would he settle for someone like me when he could have a literal princess?”  
  
“You know full well our kingdom did away with the laws preventing morganatic marriage two generations ago,” Hal said. “Not to mention Prince Richard is the heir to the throne. Prince Timothy is here because-- ”   
  
Barry elbowed Hal to get him to shut up. “The point being... if you like him there is nothing to prevent you from courting our new prince or allowing him to court you.”   
  
“You’re both assuming he’s even interested,” Jason said. “He’s just being friendly. Nothing more, nothing less.”   
  
Barry hummed and picked up his tea. “I can’t help but notice that your only objection is that you do not believe he could want you. Not that you don’t want him.”   
  
Once again Jason busied himself drinking his tea.   
  
“Wow, I do believe our nephew is turning as red as his hair,” Hal observed with a teasing grin. “And for once it isn’t my fault.”   
  
“Technically, it is your fault, given you began this conversation,” Barry admonished lightly before he turned back to Jason. “Look, Jay. I can’t guarantee that love is what would come of trying, but I can assure you that what I saw in Tim’s eyes was genuine attraction.”   
  
“I just don’t know, uncle,” Jason murmured.   
  
“Then start slow,” Barry suggested “I overheard him saying he liked the roses. Why not give him a bouquet and see how he responds?”   
  
“I-- ” Jason began, only to return to blushing and draining the last dregs of his tea.   
  
“Just think about it,” Barry said with a smile. “Okay?”   
  
Jason nodded. “Okay.”

\----  
  
It would take several more months, and several more chance meetings with the young prince before Jason decided that maybe Barry was right. Maybe he just had to try. Winter had come and gone and his roses were still holding strong, staying in full bloom even through the ice and snow. That HAD to be a sign. 

So, on Lover’s Day of the new year, Jason rolled up several of the bright red flowers with some baby’s breath and myrtle to form a small bouquet. He even gave them a burst of his life energy so they wouldn’t wilt for weeks to come. That done he steeled his will and headed into the castle proper. 

He usually didn’t wander past the banquet hall, but nobody questioned it as he headed upstairs and made his way to Tim’s bedchamber. He was still castle staff after all. It wouldn’t be that strange for him to be called to the Prince’s room

_/Okay, you can do this Jason. Tim asked about the roses so you can just say you thought he’d enjoy having some of yours in his room until the ground thaws enough for planting./_

Jason raised his hand to knock and stood there as he heard some shuffling around within. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as his doubt began to rise.  
  
 _/This is stupid. Uncle Barry is mistaken. I haven’t got a chance in hell./_

Jason was about ready to drop the bouquet and run when the door was suddenly yanked open and he found himself staring down at a young, blonde woman with bright blue eyes. 

“I--ah--” Jason began, wondering if he’d somehow knocked on the wrong door.  
  
The girl’s eyes widened slightly before they narrowed in consideration. She raked her gaze over Jason’s body in open appraisal. “Tall... red hair... two different eyes... thighs like tree trunks... you must be Jason.”   
  
“Aye?” Jason replied.   
  
The woman gave him a small smirk. “Well, Jason. I’m Stephanie, and Tim--”

There was some desperate scrambling from somewhere inside the room before Tim literally launched himself at the woman, clapping a hand over her mouth to cut off whatever she’d been about to say.  
  
Jason could only blink at that. He felt like he was caught in a landslide. His rational mind was telling him he should move but part of him was mesmerized by the sheer power behind the devastation.   
  
Tim looked up at Jason with flushed cheeks and mussed hair. His lips were stained a delicate shade of pink like they’d been bruised from extended kissing. Jason felt his heart start to break. Tim was sleeping with one of the maids. He wasn’t interested in men at all. He’d wasted an entire trip and cut down his precious roses.

“Jason?” Tim asked. “Are you okay?”  
  
“I-I’m fine, your highness.” Jason said as he unconsciously crushed the bouquet against his chest. “I didn’t mean to interrupt. I just--”   
  
Jason shoved the bouquet into Tim’s arms and bowed. He couldn’t stay, not with his heart shattering into a million pieces inside his chest. “I’ll be going now.”   
  
“Jason, wait!” Tim called but Jason was already down the hall and almost out of sight.   
  
_/Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Of course he wasn’t the one. What was I thinking?/_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason: _*jumps to all the wrong conclusions about Steph*_ Oh no, Tim is banging this hot blonde maid!
> 
> Stephanie: ...I'm not a maid.
> 
> Jason: _*totally stuck in his head and not hearing*_ Tim was just under her skirts. He's into women. He could never be into me at all!
> 
> Stephanie: I'm not even wearing a skirt. I'm in leather armor and breeches you stupid-- _*takes a deep breath*_ Look, you called me hot so I'll forgive the temporary idiocy. Tim is being stupid too so Imma save you both some grief and let you know that Tim wants to climb you like a tr--
> 
> Tim: _*tackles Steph to keep her quiet*_
> 
> Jason: _*doubles down on the wrong assumptions, drops the roses, and flees*_ Woe!!
> 
> Stephanie: Idiots! You are both giant freaking IDIOTS!
> 
> Roses: You don't know the half of it sister. 😓


	8. Ribbons and Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason regrets some of his choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this chapter we've reached the end of this little tale. Thank you all for sticking with me. I've gotten so many kind comments and kudos, and I appreciate each and every one of you.

Jason spent the rest of the day in a complete and utter funk. He didn’t even try to tend to his duties. His foul mood would just carry over to his magic and sour or wilt everything he touched. So, he just sat at his table; glaring at the bits of ribbon, flowers, and stems that remained from his bouquet building. And when that got old he moved on to glaring while he drank rum straight from the bottle and generally felt sorry for himself.

He couldn’t even get properly drunk thanks to Pamela’s mithardism training. His body considered alcohol a poison so even something as potent as rum could barely give him a buzz. He could have gone for the belladonna, but that would require making the effort to get up and prepare the tincture.   
  
The one thing he was definitely NOT in the mood for visitors and he made this clear by snarling when there was a knock at his door. “Go the fuck away!!”   
  
There were a few moments of silence before the knocking came again.   
  
Jason surged to his feet and marched over to the door. He’d been trying to keep his foul mood from spilling over to people that weren’t at fault, but if this idiot didn’t understand that they should leave well enough alone they deserved his ire. He tore open the door fully prepared to put his unwanted visitor on full blast only to freeze when he saw Tim standing there. The prince had donned a dark blue cloak to block out the chilly winds and he looked more than a little nervous (as well as heartbreakingly beautiful as ever).   
  
“Hi, Jason. Can I come in?”   
  
Jason felt his anger evaporate, replaced by a bone-deep weariness as he stepped aside and nodded. “Of course, your highness.”   
  
“I told you, just Tim is fine.” Tim said as he stepped inside.   
  
“I’m not certain that would be entirely appropriate, your highness.” Jason murmured. He couldn’t just be friendly again. Not so soon after his fragile hopes had been dashed before they even had a chance to take flight.   
  
Tim came to a stop in the middle of the room. “I wish you would. I like it when you say my name.”   
  
Jason sighed and gently shut the door. “Why are you here, Tim?”   
  
“I think you got the wrong idea about Stephanie earlier,” Tim said.   
  
Jason held up his hand. “If you’re going to ask me to be discreet about you having relations with the new maid there’s no need. I don’t give a fig who sleeps with who in this place. Besides... you wouldn’t be the first to do so.”   
  
“You DEFINITELY got the wrong idea,” Tim said with a shake of his head. “Jason, Stephanie isn’t my lover. She’s my friend.”   
  
Jason blinked a few times at that and frowned. “What?”   
  
“She’s my  **friend** ,” Tim repeated “She’s also a ranger from the Duchy of Drake and my personal trainer. I was hoping to learn a bit of nature magic so we’d have more to talk about together.”   
  
“But... but you were sweaty and out of breath,” Jason pointed out, feeling his confusion grow alongside a sense of overwhelming relief.   
  
“Yes, because she’d just put me through training only a few moments before and I had yet to cool down,” Tim explained.   
  
“And your lips were pink like you’d just been kissed,” Jason went on.

“Because I was drinking pomegranate juice to rehydrate after the exertion,” Tim said. “I still had a mouth full of it when you knocked.”   
  
“And you tackled her to keep her from speaking,” Jason countered.   
  
Tim blushed and fidgeted. “That was from embarrassment.”   
  
“Over what?” Jason asked, “All she did was introduce herself.”   
  
“She was about to gush about how she’d heard ALL about you and wanted to meet the man that had caught my fancy,” Tim murmured, so softly Jason wasn’t certain he’d heard right.   
  
“What?” he asked.   
  
Tim steeled himself and looked up at Jason. “She was going to tell you that I like you and no doubt go into excruciating detail about it. You’re always formal around me so I thought it would make you uncomfortable to hear that. I didn’t want her to scare you away.”   
  
Jason just stared. He had to be dreaming, right? There was no way Prince Timothy had just confessed his interest in him.   
  
Tim padded closer and rested one hand against Jason’s chest. “Jason... I love you, but I would never, EVER want you to feel obligated to return my affections just because I hold a position of power over you. Given your past, I could never in good conscience make you feel like you HAVE to give yourself to me. I needed to know that you genuinely want to be with me too.”   
  
The prince reached up with his free hand to release the clasp on his cloak and let it fall away to pool at his feet, revealing a boutonniere that had been fashioned from the bouquet Jason had thrust against his chest. Tim brushed his fingers over the roses with something akin to reverence and Jason could swear he almost felt that touch against his very soul.   
  
“You said you tied these roses to an intent, yet you still shared them with me,” Tim murmured. “What was that intent, Jason?”   
  
Jason swallowed a lump of nerves and whispered. “Please... send me someone to love that will love me in return. Someone I can live a long happy life with.”   
  
Tim smiled at that and slowly reached up to rest his hand against Jason’s cheek. “Well... do you think you could have that with me?”   
  
“But... but I’m just a gardener.” Jason said. “You’re a prince.”   
  
“Even a prince is just a man at the end of the day,” Tim replied. “Being a noble doesn’t make me any better or worse than you. It just means I’ve been given privileges you’ve had to work for. If anything I’d say that makes you better. You pulled yourself up from the depths of poverty and despair and I will always admire you for that.”   
  
Then Tim reached up with both hands and dragged Jason into a kiss. It was like fireworks going off in his mind. Jason whimpered and instinctively drew Tim closer as the younger man deepened the kiss. Eventually though, they had to break apart for air.   
  
“Will you let me love you, Jason?” Tim murmured before burying his face in the larger man’s chest. “Please?”   
  
And honestly, what could Jason say to that but…   
  
“Yes. Yes! A thousand times yes!” before pulling Tim in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason: _*whines*_ Mithridatism sucks! I can't get drunk anymore.
> 
> Remains of the roses: YOU suck. All that work and you run off at the last moment.
> 
> Tim: _*shows up at Jay's door with the roses on his chest*_ You're an idiot Jason Todd...but I still want to climb like a tree. So you wanna try for happily ever after with me?
> 
> Jason: _*realizes he can't be hallucinating since he couldn't get drunk*_ Mithridatism is awesome! 
> 
> Tim: Uhhh...
> 
> Roses: Don't you DARE screw this up again. Or so help us Goddess...
> 
> Jason: I mean yes. Totally yes. So much yes! 
> 
> Tim: Yay!!
> 
> Roses: Oh thank the Goddess finally!


End file.
